T'hy'la
by AdmiralKathryn
Summary: This is one of the stranger ones that I have written but it explores how the Vulcans from 2 different time periods interpret the word t'hy'la - or in English - friend.


Disclaimer: Voyager, and its characters as well as all other subsidies belong to Paramount; but we've already been through that how many times? Also, this is either the corniest or 2nd corniest I've written, so, no criticizing!  
  
**Vulcanis is another name for the planet Vulcan**  
  
  
  
1 T'hy'la  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
The beginning of a new day brings friendly surprises everywhere. Hopefully they mean something special. Well, it was the beginning of a new day on the Federation Starship Voyager and the crew seemed to be in an especially good mood, even Tuvok looked a tiny bit happier than he usually does (if that's even possible). Captain Janeway took her usual seat on the bridge next to Commander Chakotay and smiled.  
  
"I love it when the crew is like this. It doesn't happen often and it's a nice change from everybody being mad about being stranded here in the Delta Quadrant," then in a whisper she added "even Tuvok looks a fraction happier than he usually does."  
  
"Captain, I feel the need to remind you that I have keener hearing than a human does and I feel it is appropriate and quite logical to say that I am no more happier than I was yesterday or the day before, or the day bef…..," even though Tuvok was one of Captain Janeway's good friends, he often had the tendency to ramble on a bit.  
  
Janeway smiled as Tuvok kept talking and said that she too was very happy today. She didn't know exactly why she felt like that but it felt so good not to be tense every single minute.  
  
Since it was such a good day she called a meeting of the senior officers and told them that she was going to have an old-fashioned storytelling night like some of her ancestors had. She had been researching it and it sounded fun. She asked Tuvok if he would have a story ready for that night.  
  
"I believe that I will have an adequate story ready to share with the senior staff. What time will the 'storytelling' commence at?"  
  
"We will meet in my ready room at sixteen hundred hours."  
  
It was time for Tuvok to begin his story. The rest of the senior staff was primed to be bored out of their wits. All because Tuvok was Vulcan they thought that his story would be about as exciting as his technical briefings. Janeway on the other hand was quite confident because she knew that Vulcan children lead a life much like that of human children until they reach a certain age.  
  
"It was quite a hot day on my home planet of Vulcanis and I was a normal Vulcan child. I was illogical and not disciplined in any way. I wreaked havoc upon my hometown and my home. My parents seemed not to be worried at all that I was doing this. I was a child and entitled to a little bit of fun once in a while they said.  
  
"It was upon my sixth year on Vulcanis that I met T'Nar and we became t'hy'las or as you prefer to have them be called, friends. We stuck side- by-side in a most illogical manner and we began our studies together. It was nice to know that he and I were t'hy'las. It was like he 'completed' me, as you humans say.  
  
"But, as the next season came around on Vulcanis we discovered that T'Nar was going to be moving with his family."  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Happiness was surging around the bridge on the USS Enterprise. Captain James Kirk was standing next to the helm control and he was surprised that they were ahead of schedule and would be arriving at the Starbase within the hour. There was to be a party given by the starbase for Mr. Spock's bravery of saving the little girl on the planet they had just left from. Although he says he was doing what any other Starfleet officer would do, Captain Kirk wouldn't hear of him not going to the party.  
  
Then Kirk found out that Spock would not be going with them on the next mission. He would be going home to Vulcan to visit Ambassador Sarek and his human wife Amanda. They were Spock's parents. So Kirk found all the more reason to have a party. In fact, he wouldn't hear of anybody on this Starship not going to it.  
  
When they were at the party on the Starbase, Spock was expected to say a few words about saving the girls life and about serving on the USS Enterprise (it was unknown to anyone; even Kirk and McCoy, that this would be Spock's last mission for a year. He would be returning to Vulcan to try and achieve Kolinahr one more time). So when he began talking he saw that a few people were tearing up. He thought this was illogical because he would be coming back but he kept on talking.  
  
"That was why I saved the little girls' life. But now I must speak to the crew of the ship that I have been serving on as Science officer. I regret to inform you at this last minute time but I will not be returning aboard the Enterprise for one year's time.  
  
"I will be attempting to achieve Kolinahr once more with the Vulcan masters while visiting with Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda. I want you all to know that although this will sound illogical and unlike a Vulcan, I still am half-human and would not normally show my emotions or what I feel. Since I have yet to achieve Kolinahr this 'feeling' needs to be heard.  
  
"When I first accepted the position aboard the Enterprise, I expected to be out of place but since I practiced the Vulcan way as a child, I kept what I felt on the inside. I met Captain James T. Kirk and found that he understood me unlike anyone else onboard. Although the others like Chief Engineer Scott and Lieutenant Uhura and everyone else began to get to know me, none of the others had the special bond that the captain and I had.  
  
"The captain and I kept that bond alive and I want to declare in the Vulcan way that Captain James Tiberius Kirk is my t'hy'la, my friend and he always has been. Unlike my Vulcan ancestors, I have let my human half control me and right now I feel a strange emotion that I believe humans call 'sadness'. I would like to tell of some of the times when the captain has been there for me."  
  
"Damn Vulcans ramble on don't they?" said McCoy absentmindedly. Although he knew Spock had heard him, he didn't care because he knew that he'd miss Spock even though they fought all the time.  
  
1.1.2 Chapter 3  
  
"I knew that I'd miss him and I told him that. He was quite a bit older than I and was more advanced in his studies. He had told me that my feelings were illogical because I had not yet begun the studies that begin to purge emotion. I knew that he'd miss me too but he would never say it. I wanted to write to him and asked for his new address but unfortunately he wouldn't know it until he got to the planet Earth.  
  
"I asked him why he was going to Earth and he replied that he had passed entrance exams to a school called Starfleet Academy. He began to tell me in a Vulcan voice that it was a school that trained people who excelled in mathematics and the sciences to become pilots, engineers and other positions on big vessels called Starships. I was fascinated with his explanation of the Academy.  
  
"When I was old enough to try the entrance exam to Starfleet Academy, I had the Vulcan ways mastered and I was not exceptionally good at communicating with the others during breaks, but I passed and was able to go to the planet of Earth to begin my studies. My parent's were very pleased with my choice and they were 'happy' for me that I had tried and excelled. But I was not altogether 'happy'. I didn't really want to go in the first place.  
  
"I caught the next transport for the Academy and when I arrived and checked in I asked about the quarters for T'Nar. To my dismay, he had left for his first position on the USS Essex. I began my studies to become a science officer the next day. It was quite tough but I stuck through it. After I had graduated from the Academy, I was asked to become a teacher there. I had been looking forward to being assigned to a ship but I said yes.  
  
"It was in one of my years of teaching that I met an incredible woman who had the passion to learn and calculate and learn. She intrigued me and when she got her captain position on the USS Voyager, I had been assigned to her as Security/Tactical officer. I made her life, as you humans say, a living hell. I put her through the toughest time of her life. Making sure she did all her security checks and daily routines that were required. Kathryn Janeway certainly had a hard time adjusting to having me on her ship."  
  
"I did not!" jumped in Janeway, flushed bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Captain. I know this and I would not further interrupt me or I will share things you never knew that I knew about you. Now, where was I? Oh yes. The captain did indeed have a hard time adjusting to me being on the ship because she was used to doing things her way and not by the required Starfleet protocol. Although she did not like it at first, she came to accept it because she knew I could not be transferred."  
  
"The day after Voyager was abandoned here in the Delta Quadrant, I began to see that the captain was working hard to integrate the Maquis crew with the Voyager crew. She gave the command position to Commander Chakotay…"  
  
"Tuvok, I know that this was supposed to be your position and I apologize from taking it from you and…"  
  
"Commander. Apologies are quite unnecessary and illogical at this point. We have been out here for six years and you have done a sufficient job. As I was saying, Captain Janeway worked very hard to integrate the crews and she did an adequate job. Chakotay is an excellent commander; B'Elanna is doing a meritorious job in engineering as Chief Engineer. Also, Mr. Paris has taken quite a turn in his ways. He no longer tells illogical jokes every duty shift. It has been reduced to every other duty shift."  
  
"Uh…thanks Tuvok…. I think."  
  
1.1.3 Chapter 4  
  
"Thank you Doctor. But that comment was unnecessary and illogical. We Vulcans do not ramble on, we merely tell the 'story' with all the facts while on the contrary, you humans tend to leave most of the facts out to make the story tolerable by others of your species."  
  
"Like I said, damn Vulcans ramble on too much for me. But your story is interesting Spock. Please, do continue."  
  
"Captain Kirk was always there for me when I didn't understand the emotions that an extensive range of the population of the species that we have met experience and he helped me understand them. When we were on the planet with the strange spores that cause pleasure, I lost control of my emotions and Captain Kirk helped me regain my composure. After we came back aboard from the haunted house the captain had told me that I would be very good at trick or treating and I did not understand that so the captain explained it to me later. I must confess that I did not agree with the captain but he knows and I don't so I took his word on the subject.  
  
"When we were on an away team mission together and we met the mute girl that Doctor McCoy later named Jim, I helped Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy and they have generously repaid me with their friendship and I sincerely thank you for that. Captain Kirk, you have been my friend, my t'hy'la throughout all these years and I thank you. Live long…and prosper….Jim."  
  
"Live long and prosper Spock." He said amazed that the Vulcan had said his first name. He never did that. According to Doctor McCoy, it was probably written as a law that Vulcans couldn't call anyone by their first name.  
  
"Live long and prosper Spock." said Doctor McCoy, his eyes moist.  
  
"Live long and prosper Doctor."  
  
They all watched as Spock got onto his transport and left the starbase for Vulcan. There were many tears on the starbase, even McCoy who fought with the Vulcan every chance he got.  
  
Well, Spock. Have a good time. You know we'll miss you though, and it won't be the same on the bridge without you. See you soon t'hy'la.  
  
1.1.3.1 Chapter 5  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Paris. Now, back to the story. Although Commander would have been the next rank up for me I am grateful that Commander Chakotay has the responsibility and he does a very good job as I have already stated. Neelix, although he has strange concoctions, make an adequate meal. And Captain Janeway, you have kept us all together."  
  
"Thank you Tuvok. That was a lovely story. I and the rest of us appreciate it greatly. Would anyone like to volunteer to tell a story tomorrow night?"  
  
"I would captain," spoke up Kes who had come in with a report from the Doctor about an hour ago.  
  
"Thank you Kes. We'll look forward to it. If there are no objections, this captain would like to get some sleep now."  
  
All the senior officers left the ready room. All except Tuvok.  
  
"Captain. There is something that I would like to impart to you. This is very hard for me to say because it involves an emotion but I wanted you to know this."  
  
"I won't tell anyone Tuvok. You are my trusted friend and I value what you have to say."  
  
"Captain, I just wanted to let you know that I think of you as a t'hy'la. A 'friend' that I can tell things to. Even though I don't have anything to tell anymore because I am Vulcan but…"  
  
"Tuvok. I think it's time to get some rest. Don't you have a duty shift at 0700 hours?"  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
She watched the tall, dark figure walk out of the door and thought to herself,  
  
He must have had some welling of emotions inside of him to admit that. Well, maybe we're making progress here. Who knows what the future will bring. Something good I hope. 


End file.
